Extra Member
by Voluptuous Vamp
Summary: Bella and Edward have happily been together for decades but Bella craves something new and exciting in their sex life. Jasper steps up to the plate to fill the void in Bella. Where do they go from here and who else can help? One-shot now a lemony story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This story is supposed to be a one-shot, but if enough people like it, I may continue the story. So review, let me know what you think, good or bad. Warning, this story is not for the weak stomached, there is DP.**

**BPOV**

"Edward …"

"Bella, come for me love."

"Edward … I can't." God I was horrified. What was wrong with me? I literally had a sex god in between my legs right now, pulling out every trick in his book and I still couldn't find a release. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself. Every time Edward touched me my body quivered, I just couldn't be pushed over the edge by simple love making anymore.

"What's wrong, love? Is there something I can do? Not being able to satisfy you is unbearable. Please let me help you." Edward pleaded with me, sorrow filling his eyes. I reached out and cupped his face in my hands. I hated myself for hurting him like this, but what could I do?

"Oh Edward, as cliché as it sounds, it's not you it's me. I love you so much, I just don't know what to do. My body won't respond the way I want it to anymore. Maybe I need something … more."

"More?" He raised an eyebrow in question. I couldn't believe the words I was thinking were about to escape my lips.

"Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy the way you make love to me, I truly do. I think I need a little more spice, for lack of a better word. I want something different." I stared at my fingers twisting the sheets, avoiding Edward's gaze. "Not someone different, but maybe a little … forcefulness, roughness. Let the monster that I know resides inside of you out for me. I'm sure he'd love to see me as much as I'd love for him to appear."

Edward lifted my chin so I was forced to look into his golden eyes. "And you're sure it's not me you're not satisfied with."

"Oh God no! Edward I –" I started, only to be stopped by Edward placing a firm finger to my lips.

"Please love, can I have a minute to think," he pleaded with me for the second time during the night and I could not refuse him. Nodding my head, Edward laid across the bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed.

I was a monster for placing Edward in the quandary that he now resided in. How could I do this to him? How could I make him doubt what I felt for him? I would explode if one more ounce of love filled my being for him. I didn't deserve him. He treated me like a queen, placing me on a pedestal that if I fell off of, he would be there to catch me and return me to my place. If he decided to leave me now, he would only be in the right.

After what seemed like hours Edward finally spoke. I was totally unprepared for what he said.

"Bella, you know I love you more than life itself and I would do anything to make you happy, absolutely _anything_."

"Yes."

"And you feel the same way about me?" I was panged that he even needed to ask the question.

"Without question."

"Well then I have only one more question for you, love." The crooked grin that I loved spread across his face. What could possibly be amusing right now?

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like someone different to join us?"

"What!?" I jumped off the bed and across the room, totally taken by surprise. What was more surprising was the next thought that entered my mind. _Who did he suggest join us?_

"Calm down, Bella. Truthfully, it's something that I've been thinking about for a while now." He motioned for me to rejoin him, running his other hand through his tousled bronze hair. I obliged his request. I was thoroughly intrigued. Where did this side of Edward come from? "As long as we are both know that it's strictly about sex, I don't see a problem inviting someone else into our bed."

"Do you already have someone in mind," I blurted the words out without thinking, instinctively covering my mouth as if the action could somehow stop the words from escaping.

"Actually, yes, I do. Jasper, could you please come in." Edward did not take his eyes off of me, waiting for my reaction as the door opened, and in walked Jasper. I gasped at the sight of him. His blonde hair hung loosely around his face. He was dressed in a tight fitting dark blue button down shirt and khakis. He extended a hand at me as he sauntered towards Edward and I.

"Hello, Bella. How nice to see …" Jasper trailed off as his eyes raked over my body, "… all of you."

Oh no! I was completely naked. I seized the sheet from underneath Edward, nearly knocking him over in the process and wrapping it around me. If I was still human I would have been blushing furiously.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? Edward?" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, love. Isn't it obvious? I invited Jasper here tonight to join us. Bella," Edward grabbed my face, speaking softly, trying to calm my nerves, "I've noticed lately that we've been having some _problems,_ so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Please try to understand, I'm trying to help us."

"But what about Alice?"

"Alice and I have had an open relationship for quite some time now. Believe me when I say she has no qualms about this." Jasper looked at me as he spoke, and I was instantly calm. "If you feel at all uncomfortable with this, I will leave."

"No," I spoke softly, unsure of myself, unsure of what the repercussions would be if I allowed this night to happen. I had always felt some level of attraction towards Jasper. He was so quiet and reserved that I was often reminded of myself. But at that moment, sitting naked in bed with two beautiful men in the room, my body aching for a release, my attraction towards him increased ten fold. "I want you to stay."

Jasper and Edward smiled at me at the same time. They looked to each other and Edward nodded. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Bella, darlin', please take that sheet away from yourself and come here." He started to unbutton his shirt, making his way to the edge of the bed. "You should never hide that beautiful body."

I did as commanded and let the sheet fall from my shoulders, allowing my breasts to be exposed and scooted towards the side of the bed where Jasper now stood. He undid the last button of his shirt and left it hanging open. All I could do was stare. I had never seen Jasper's bare chest before and the sight was enough to render me speechless. Reaching my hand out I ran one finger down the middle of Jasper's stomach, eliciting a growl from him. I could already see a bulge forming in his pants.

Seeing the effect I had on Jasper I was suddenly filled with a newfound confidence. Running both my hands up his chest I removed the offense piece of clothing baring his entire torso to me. God his beauty rivaled Edward's. _Edward_. I turned sharply locking eyes with my husband. Somehow he was smiling at me, his eyes filled with lust.

In an instant Edward was behind me, placing soft but swift kissing down my neck and along my collarbone. I knew then that everything would be alright. He wanted this night to happen as much as I did.

I returned my attention to Jasper who had stripped down to his boxers. Grabbing my face he crashed his lips into mine. His kiss was forceful, full of something that Edward's normally weren't. Longing?

It didn't take long for this errant thought to be erased from my mind as Jasper forced his tongue into my mouth allowing me to fully taste him. He was intoxicating. The flavor of syrup and something floral whose name I could not think of flooded my mouth as our tongue danced together.

Jasper broke our kiss, only long enough to whisper "Isabella," before returning to the onslaught on my mouth. Edward was still behind me, kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear. Reaching his arms around my body, Edward grabbed my already hard nipples, massaging them in between his fingers. I moaned loudly into Jasper's mouth, causing his member to twitch. A wave of juices flowed from my core, increasing the want that I felt for these two men.

"Bella, may I take this sheet the rest of the way off you? I want to know what you taste like." Jasper was already placing a finger inside the sheet. Biting my lip I nodded.

Before I could blink, Jasper had ripped the sheet away from me. "You are exquisite," he muttered, getting to his knees and trailing kisses down my stomach. Edward turned my face towards his, licking the outside of my lips, begging for entrance. He kissed me with a fire that I had never felt from his before. Lust, need, and love radiated from his mouth into mine.

"Edward," I spoke into his mouth.

"My Bella," Edward answered, moving a hand from my chest to caress my face.

I was suddenly jolted out of my reverie, by Jasper's tongue, licking its way up my thigh towards my soaking wet core. He placed his mouth directly in front of my throbbing bundle of nerves blowing a cool breath. My hips bucked forward at the sensation and had it not been for his heightened senses I would have rammed myself into his face.

Smiling, Jasper began placing feather light kisses on the outside of my lips, teasing me with every move he made.

"Are you ready for this, Bella? Do you want me?" Jasper questioned from in between my legs, his eyes glancing toward my face. All I could manage was an infinitesimal nod of my head.

"That's not good enough, Bella." Jasper ran his fingers along the outside of my lips. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you Jasper, I need you." No sooner had the words escaped my mouth than Jasper thrust his tongue in between my lips, causing me to throw my head backwards onto Edward's chest. Edward took the opportunity to ravish my mouth with his, while continuing to massage my glass-shatteringly hard nipples with his hands.

Jasper moved his tongue from the bottom of my entrance to just below my clit, refusing me the total pleasure that he could give me.

"Mmmm, Bella. So sweet. So delicious." Jasper raised his head only long enough to whisper these words. He placed he hands on either of my thighs, pushing them apart to their breaking point. At vampiric speed he began thrusting his tongue in and out of me causing my venom filled juices to flow across his face.

"Jasper!" I screamed as he pinched my clit with his fingers, kneading it the same way Edward was with my nipples. I was nearing my peak. I could feel the explosion waiting to be released collecting in the pit of my stomach. I knew it. Edward knew it. And Jasper knew it.

Removing his tongue from my entrance, Jasper replaced it with two fingers, continuing at the same pace he had with his tongue. My body began to shake as he moved that amazing mouth of his towards my clit, pulling it in, and biting down.

In that moment I was undone. One hand flew to Edward's hair, the other to Jasper's as the strongest orgasm I had ever had raked threw my body. My mind could form no coherent words. Growls and screams flew out of my mouth as my men continued to work me down from my orgasm. I collapsed onto Edward's chest, letting the last spasms exit my body.

I could feel Edward's arousal at my back and see Jasper's in front on me. They were not finished with me yet. I was not ready for them to be.

"Bella." Edward's voice startled me as I felt him move from behind me. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees. You're going to do to me what Jasper just did for you."

This was the Edward I had been waiting for. The commanding, domineering Edward that I had craved for years was finally emerging. The monster that I had been waiting for has reared his head. Trying to hide the smile that wanted to plaster itself across my face, I flipped around and into the position that Edward had demanded. The sight that greeted me only wanted to make me smile more.

Edward was on his knees, inches from my face, fully erect. I licked my lips awaiting the meal that was in front of me.

My tongue left my mouth and found the tip of Edward's dick, circling around the head, spreading the fluid that had escaped. The growl that emanated from his chest was enough to make a new wave of my own fluids escape.

I reached out with one hand and began stroking Edward, slowly at first, but gaining speed fast. Placing only his head in my mouth, I continued to stroke and suck him. I felt Jasper behind me, his erection placed perfectly outside my entrance.

"Do it, Jasper. Ram yourself into my Bella. Make her scream. Do it." Edward's voice filled my ears. I almost didn't believe that it was my Edward that was speaking. Where had he been all this time? I was so turned on that I was about ready to explode without anyone needing to touch me.

However, Jasper had every intention on following through with what Edward had told him to do. Jasper thrust himself into me, filling my completely, and shoving Edward all the way down my throat. Edward's groin twitched in my mouth. He began moaning my name over and over again as I moved him in and out of my mouth.

Jasper, on the other hand had not moved since he entered me. I thrust my hips back into him, craving his touch just as much as Edward's.

"Wait, Bella. You're so warm, so snug. I don't know if … please, just wait." Jasper's voice was strained as he spoke. Somehow his begging only turned me on more. It took all the strength I could muster to not slam myself back into him again. Instead I focused my attention toward Edward.

Edward placed his hands on my head forcing me to the pace that we wanted. I reached my hand to grasp his balls, squeezing and releasing, trying to bring his orgasm to the surface. His pace quickened if that was at all possible.

Jasper finally regained his composure and began thrusting into me, making me moan around Edward's member in my mouth. My hips moved back and forth with Jasper willing my climax to emerge. None of us were going to last very long. Jasper reached his hand underneath me creating the friction I so desired.

"Bella!" They screamed my name in unison pushing me over the top. Edward emptied himself into my throat, pulling my hair and shoving me down onto him at the same time Jasper thrust one final time spilling into me. My body quivered with the second orgasm of the night and I was in ecstasy.

The three of us fell onto the bed, gasping for the air that none of us needed.

Edward was the first to move, reaching for my face. He began placing haste kisses down my chin and jaw before crashing his mouth onto mine.

"Don't you think for one second that I'm done with the two of you." I was full of confidence and a lust I hadn't felt since Edward has denied himself to me when I was human. "I want to feel you both inside of me at the same time, and I want it now."

I sat up in between the two of them. Jasper looked at me, eyes wide as I placed him inside my mouth. Feeling him grow there was amazing. I reached my free hand towards Edward, stroking him once again until he was throbbing for me. Quickly, I crawled on top of him, slamming down on his hips so that he was totally sheathed inside of me. He grabbed my waist, guiding my erratic movements.

"Darlin' as you sure you want this?" Jasper asked me, still lying on his back next to me.

"Absolutely, now come here." Not stopping my movements on Edward I attacked Jasper's mouth, thrusting my tongue into him the way he had done to me earlier. Releasing myself from the kiss I motioned for him to get behind me, to which he was only too quick to do.

Edward slowed me down, preparing me for Jasper's entrance. Jasper began rubbing his cock up and down my slit, spreading my juices to the place he was about to enter.

"Are you ready?" He positioned himself at my hole and I nodded, awaiting the pain to come.

Jasper began to enter me slowly, pushing his way into my tightness. I gasped aloud. It was painful, but not unpleasant.

They both waited for me to let them know I was okay before their thrusting began. The sensation of being completely filled by the two of them overwhelmed any pain that may have still been present. I could feel Edward and Jasper rubbing against each other inside of me and I knew they could feel it too.

Grunts and growls were escaping all of our mouths. I fell onto Edward placing fiery kissing along his jaw line before making my way to his mouth.

"_Bella_," he whispered my name and our eyes met. There were so many emotions traveling threw his eyes that I couldn't catch them all. He needed to know that I was still his. I needed to make him feel my love.

I mouthed 'I love you' to him, pleading with my eyes, hoping he would see I belonged to him and no one else. All emotions ceased in his eyes and they were instantly flooded with love, overpowering love.

"I'm so close, Bella, come for us." Jasper voiced startled me. Both he and Edward quickened their paces, but Edward's eyes never left mine.

"Yes, Bella, do it, come for us. Come for us now, love. I can't hold on any longer."

Right then these two men, these two awe-strikingly beautiful men leaned to either side of my neck and bit down. Hard.

If I thought the orgasm from earlier was amazing, I was wrong. There were no words to describe the waves of ecstasy streaming through my body. I felt my juices spill out onto Edward's stomach as he and Jasper came with me. Neither ceased their thrusts in and out of me. They were both trying to prolong my release and it was working. I felt my walls clench around Edward as a second orgasm came rippling through my body, making my head spin.

"Edward! Jasper!" I screamed both of their names, thanking them for what they were doing to my body.

We remained in the same position for minutes, not wanting to be torn away from each other and the bliss that we had created.

Finally, Jasper released himself from me and Edward flipped me to my side, pulling out as well. I wanted to crawl into the fetal position, the aftershocks of my explosion not having left my body yet.

Edward and Jasper propped themselves onto an elbow staring down at me.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, wiping away a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm more than okay. Thank you both so much. That was utterly amazing."

Jasper chuckled before speaking. "Maybe Alice will have to join us next time."

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! I crave the response only you guys can give me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It means so much to hear that you like what I have so far. This chapter is for Puppymama0909 because she's is absolutely amazing and my support and i****nsatiable06 for being my first reviewer!**

**Don't forget to review again.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing Twilight, SM does. However I feel it was destiny that her characters do extremely dirty sexual deeds since her name is only one symbol away from S&M.  
**

**JasperPOV**

"_Maybe Alice will have to join us next time."_

What the hell was I thinking? I regretted saying it immediately after the words left my lips. The cheerful relaxed mood that Edward, Bella, and I were riding after having mind blowing sex instantly ended, being replaced with one of uncertainty. The mood change was so sudden and strong that it almost hurt.

By the audible gasp from Bella I could tell that she had been shocked. After a few minutes her expression changed to the one she adorned when she was thinking. Was she actually considering my proposal? The thought of being able to be with Bella again had given me an instant hard-on.

Edward had simply looked pissed. He knew what I was thinking.

"_Sorry,"_ I said silently. Edward did nothing in response.

Alice was a totally different story.

"So, how was it?" my pixie of a wife asked when I returned to our bedroom later that night.

"How was what?" I plastered a grin across my face and shoved her down on the bend restraining her with my arms and legs.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't fuck with me. I know every detail of what you and Edward just did with, or should I say to Bella. I'm glad to see that you came back to me tonight."

I was immediately hit with a wave of sadness as Alice's eyes stared off into the distance. I remained silent, letting the vision pass through her. When her eyes finally focused they were filled with the venomous tears that would never fall.

"Alice darlin', what is it? What did you see?" I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She had looked so sad. It was not my usual Alice.

"Oh it's nothing. There are bigger things for you to worry about right now. You have me to thank for the absence of the rest of our family. I figured this evening was a great time for a late night hunt so the three of you could have a little … privacy. You. Owe. Me. Big."

"Do I now? And what do you require of me? There's only so much I can do."

In an instant Alice had ripped both of our clothes off, her eyes full of lust. "You're going to do to me what you just did to Bella."

_Oh Bella, _being reminded of her exquisite naked body made me instantly aroused. Smirking, I crawled on top of my beautiful wife.

I spent the remainder of the night trying to pound out my desires with Alice.

Here is was three weeks later and I was driving myself crazy. As much as I wanted it, there was not a repeat of that fateful evening when Edward, Bella, and I had been together. It had been the single most erotic night of my life, no question. No matter how hard I tried to suppression them, images of being with Bella would flash through my head. I had to hide in the bathroom whenever this happened, hoping that no one would notice the bulge growing in my pants.

Being with Bella had changed me completely. It was something that I had wanted for years, but would never had dared imagine could come true. Bella acted as if nothing happened. We joked around with each other like normal. We hunted together like normal. We talked like normal. I couldn't understand why her emotions never changed around me. Mine where constantly on the fritz when she was around, switching from desire, to need, to fear, to affectionate.

Only once did her feelings betray her. Alice, Bella, and I were out for a quick hunt. I spotted an elk that, even though smelt disgusting, was the most appetizing thing I had found. I lunged at my prey, sinking my teeth into its neck I let the blood flow down my throat calming the fire that resided there. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of lust so powerful that I had to throw down the animal unfinished. I turned around expecting to find Alice but there was Bella, watching me with wide eyes. Our eyes met for only a moment before she became embarrassed and ran away. That one moment gave me hope.

The most difficult part of my life now by far was keeping my mind clear of Bella when Edward was around. He had to be suspicious of me. There were only so many country songs that I could recite in my mind. He knew I was hiding something. The nights when he hunted were the only times that I was allowed to let my mind fantasize.

Tonight was one of those nights. I was in my bedroom trying to find something to distract myself with from the mental images that I had created of Bella. If anything was harder than shielding my mind from Edward it was trying to not project my feelings of lust on to the rest of my family. This was why I was hiding. Too many times when Bella had walked into the room I couldn't contain my feelings and everyone was instantly aroused, making the task of not jumping on top of Bella even harder.

Even though I thoroughly enjoyed the images in my mind, I loved my wife, she didn't deserve for me to be thinking about another women this way, especially Bella, her best friend.

Suddenly the closet door flew open and out walked Alice. How long had she been in there? Did she feel the desire that I was failing to hold in?

My internal questioning halted as I took in the sight in front of me. Alice was wearing a tight fitting strapless dress that stopped just above her knees with matching red heels, my favorite color on her. As she sauntered towards me, my member twitched and grew even harder. Oh she was going to get it.

"Jazzy, baby, what are you doing up here already? You ruined the surprise!"

"Now let's not play games, Alice. We both know that you knew I was going to be right here." I stood so that I was directly in front of her. Trailing my fingertips down her arms I began placing feather light kisses allow her collar bone and up her neck eliciting a small moan from her mouth. I loved having sex with Alice. The act itself was so impulsive that it was the only time I was able to surprise her.

"Oh Jasper, I need to ask you something," Alice said, her voice slightly weaker than normal.

"What is it darlin'?" I asked, grazing one hand across the thin fabric covering her breasts, not wanting to stop my assault on her senses. Her nipples instantly hardened. That was it, I was undone and I couldn't take anymore waiting.

"Did you really-" I cut Alice off mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry but please, shut up. I told myself when you walked about of that closet that you were going to get it." My voice was husky and my breathing ragged. I crashed my lips into her as I reached my fingers towards the warm opening between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties causing her thighs to be coated in her juices. My body shuddered into hers. "Do you want me to give it to you, Alice?"

Before she could answer me I slammed two fingers into her dripping core with a force that knocked us back onto the bed.

"Yes, Jasper, yes! Please!" she screamed out.

With my free hand I pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breathtakingly perfect breasts to me. I captured one of her peaks in my mouth, nibbling and sucking with all that I had to give. I could tell she was getting close. She was squirming the way she always did underneath me when she knew an intense orgasm was coming on.

Alice began grabbing fistfuls of my hair, pulling me closer to her. I quickened the pace with my fingers and began rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"I'm so cl …, I can't … I'm go to…" The knowledge that I was making Alice incapable of coherent thought made the fire in my loins roar with a fury.

Alice's legs stiffened and she started screaming my name as she let the feelings of her climax sweep through her body. God she was beautiful when she came.

My mouth met hers again as I worked her down from her orgasm.

"My turn Alice and I'm not waiting any longer. Flip over," I whispered into her mouth.

"Yes, sir!" Alice obliged my request and flipped over onto her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder she batted her eyes at me, tempting my further. God I was going to give it to her.

"I just want to let you know Mrs. Whitlock that this is going to be far from easy."

"Mmmm, fuck me Jasper. Do it now."

Without missing a beat I thrust myself forward, filling her completely, a growl emanating from my chest. Nothing compared to being with Alice. Nothing except being with Bella. As soon as I let that thought enter my mind I was gone for. I knew Alice was talking, but I couldn't hear her. My mind was totally focused on Bella.

The last and only time that we had been together Bella and I had been in the same position that Alice and I were now in. Realizing that almost sent me over the edge. I began thrusting into Alice faster than I had before.

"_I want you Jasper, I need you."_ Replaying Bella's voice in my head I had to stop myself from screaming her name out loud. Instead I chanted her name over and over in my head. _Bella, Bella, Bella. You feel so fucking good, Bella. I could do this with you for days. I never want to stop._

I felt Alice's wall clenched around me, signaling her climax. I pumped hard into her one last time before spilling into her.

_Bella!_ I screamed out in my mind, collapsing on top of Alice. Wow, something was seriously wrong with me. I had a goddess in front of me and the entire time I was with her the only person I could think about was Bella. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Bella.

Alice turned around to speak when suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared behind us. Spinning around, I spotted Edward leaning against the doorframe looking completely nonchalant.

"Hello, Alice. Jasper, we need to talk. When you're finished would you mind meeting me downstairs?"

Edward was home. What was he doing here? It took a moment for me to realize that he had just heard me mentally screwing his wife. Shit, I was in trouble.

**A/N: Oh yea, Jazzy's in trouble. Who wants to know what's going to happen now? Click that button and review for me because I need validation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed, although I know that there are plenty of you that read and don't review. Reviews are like tiny presents on Christmas morning. I cherish every one of them. Tell me what you think, good of bad. Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Chastise me, tell me I'm a horrible writer if that's what you think even though I'd love to hear that you love what I'm doing and can't wait for me *hint hint***

**EPOV**

I watched my prey sleeping from the branch of a tall fern. Moutain lion. Normally I would have been excited, mountain lion was my favorite meal, but tonight I couldn't have cared less. I leapt on the sleeping animal, snapping his neck before he had the time to know anything was happening. I finished my meal quickly, discarding the body in haste. I simply wanted to be done.

Normally I would have stirred the animal awake so I could have _some_ kind of a chase, but not tonight. Normally I would have given myself over to my sense and enjoyed the hunt, but not tonight. Normally I wouldn't have cared that my wife was in the same house as Jasper without me, but not tonight. Tonight I cared.

It had been three weeks since I had invited Jasper into bed with Bella and I. Did I regret it? Yes. If I had the chance to go back in time and not invite him would I? No. I regretted it because I had to see my wife orgasm from another man's doing, something I hadn't been able to do on my own for a while. But I would not take it back for the same reason. Bella had gotten a release that I'd been denying her for … I don't know how long. Her happiness was everything.

I'm not sure what I had hoped to gain from the experience. Maybe I wished Bella would learn to reappreciate the way I made love to her. Maybe I wished I would learn something from Jasper. He had over a hundred years of sexual experience on me. I'm sure he and Alice had come across a rough spot in their relationship and come out on the other side on top and together.

And at first I thought I had learned something. The next evening Bella and I had made love and it was amazing. It was as passionate if not more passionate than our wedding night. Everything was perfect and before the sun rose she was screaming my name and only my name.

But after a few days the magic disappeared and Bella and I were back to square one. I could bring her all the way to the edge and that was it. I couldn't push her over it. I tried everything that Jasper did that was out of the norm for me. I licked her, I sucked her, I bit her, but nothing. It seemed like every night ended like that one night had began …

"_Bella, come for me love."_

"_Edward … I can't."_

Insult was only added to injury by the way Jasper had been acting. He was hiding something from me, I knew it. Whenever Bella entered a room he would shift ever so slightly and begin singing country songs in his head. Every so often he would throw a wave of lust over the family sending us all into a frenzy. Whether they were on purpose or not I did not know, but it didn't really matter. They were caused by Bella and she would react to them by not turning to me, but looking at Jasper.

Once I had caught her staring at him after a hunting trip with lust in her eyes. Even though she tried to hide her feelings, I could still see them. Her face was an open book to me. I had leaned in and whispered to her.

"_Oh Bella, what is so interesting about Jasper that you can't take your eyes off of him?"_

If she could have blushed she would have. Her response was to say that it was nothing, that she was just day dreaming. She was a horrible liar.

It was bad enough that Jasper was deliberately keeping something from me and Bella was lying to me, but Alice wouldn't share her visions with me anymore.

"_Edward, right now my visions are changing every couple of hours and you have a reputation for overreacting. I'm not going to show you something only for something totally different to happen later in the day. So, please, stop bugging me._"

And I had. However that didn't stop her from shielding her mind from me just like Jasper was. The entire situation was infuriating.

I thought about all of this as I ran home. Lately I had been hunting as close to the house as possible. I never wanted to be gone for too long. I didn't know when something would happen.

As I neared the house my family members' thoughts began to drift into my mind. Emmett was playing the newest zombie killing game with Rose reading a magazine next to him. Esme was working on plans for renovations to the house, like usual. Carlisle was in his study reading the latest research on lung cancer.

"_I want you Jasper, I need you."_ I heard Bella's voice say. What?

I ran as fast as I could towards the house, my mind racing. I knew Bella wouldn't be opening her thoughts to me if she was with Jasper. That meant the voice was coming from Jasper's mind which left me with two possibilities. One, I was hearing what Bella was saying to Jasper through his mind. Two, Jasper was fantasizing about Bella.

Neither possibility was something I wanted to find true, but I would take the latter over anything.

As I entered the house I ran straight to Alice and Jasper's room, the source of the noise. I flung open the door and found that Jasper had Alice bent over. Wow, was I hearing things?

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. You feel so fucking good, Bella. I could do this with you for days. I never want to stop." _Jasper's thoughts were nearly a shout. No I was not hearing things. Jasper truly was fantasizing about Bella while he was with Alice.

I was awestrucken. What do I do now? Do I close the door and act like I never barged in on them? They certainly hadn't noticed yet. Or do I do something about it? Do I call Jasper on what he's doing? Do I get mad?

I cleared my throat causing Alice and Jasper to both spin towards me. I didn't mean to do that. Now I have to do something.

"Hello, Alice. Jasper, we need to talk. When you're finished would you mind meeting me downstairs?"

I turned on the spot and walked down the stairs without waiting for an answer. Jasper would follow me. He knew I had heard him. He would know I didn't know what to do by the mixed emotions coming from me.

There were two things that I was certain of. Jasper was fantasizing about Bella. That could only mean he wanted to be with her again which made his actions over the past three weeks make complete sense. And secondly, Bella and I were still having problems, and she, in some way, needed Jasper. I needed Jasper. I sat in silence, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

A few minutes later Jasper came downstairs, his mind totally blank.

"Come with me," I said. "We need to get away from everyone."

He simply nodded towards me and we took off for the woods. We ran in silence. The only thing Jasper thought was '_fuck me'_ over and over again. He was worried. Good.

After we were far enough away I was sure my family couldn't hear us I stopped and turned towards Jasper.

"Look Edward, I know what you heard back there was horrible. I don't know what so say for myself. I'm so ashamed. I just haven't been able to get the images of that night out of my head. They are constantly there, all day, every day. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything, just please forgive me." Jasper looked me straight in the eyes, his inner thoughts matching those that he was speaking.

Right then the decision I had made seemed right. I could tell Jasper was remorseful. It made my following sentences a little less painful.

"I know, Jasper, and it's alright. I forgive you. I came to you once for help and I'm coming to you again. That night you helped give Bella something that she needed, and at my request. At first things were better between us, but now it's like we've made no progress. I'm afraid I must ask the unthinkable of you once again."

He nodded at me with understanding. The grief I felt was no doubt rushing over him.

"However this time, it's not as simple as before. Last time I requested your assistance for a single evening. That won't do this time. I don't know for how long, but I will need you for an extended period of time. I know you want Bella, and I know she wants you. Will you please make her want me like she did before? Will you show me what it is that you do for her that I cannot?"

Jasper stared at me, contemplating my request. "_What would Alice think? What would Bella think? Would either of them agree to this?"_

"I of course want you to discuss this with Alice. This affects her as much as it does you. I would like the opportunity to talk to Bella about this as well, I simply wanted to know that you were on board before I brought the idea up to her, just like before."

He relaxed at this statement.

"I will help you in any way that I can. You and Bella are so important to me. I will do whatever I can to make the two of you happy. Will tomorrow be an alright time for an answer? I'm sure Alice will tell me what she thinks as soon as I walk back into our room, but you need time for Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I need to talk to Bella. Tomorrow sounds perfect."

We ran back to the house, a thousand thoughts filling both of our minds.

We parted ways at the apex of stairs.

"_Tomorrow then,"_ Jasper said silently.

"Tomorrow," I answered and walked down the hall towards Bella.

I had dug myself into a hole that I couldn't crawl out of by myself. The only person that could help me now was the last man I wanted to ask, but I knew he could do it. He could bring my Bella back to me. With him we could be wonderful again, just the two of us. And even though with every second we spent with him a piece of my dead heart would be ripped from my chest, I would do it. She was worth it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now make me happy and review! I'm beggin you to make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has been reading. It really means the world to me that you are enjoying what I'm writing. Secondly, after you finish reading this chapter, if you haven't already done so, head on over to Puppymama0909's page and read "Sometime Around Midnight." It's a story that I'm co-authoring and is full of everything that you would want in a smutty story. And lastly, the lemons will be returning next chapter!! **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper's thick Southern accent was telling me to be calm while his delicate fingers were working my body into a frenzy. My eyes caught a glimpse of the hundreds of bite marks that covered his beautiful stone skin and my heart leapt. So much suffering. I wanted to erase his pain, and I did with my tongue, licking each mark that I found, making him moan.

"That's it Bella, you've teased me for long enough tonight," Jasper growled as he threw me down on the bed. My bed. My bed with Edward. Edward …

"Damnit!" I yelled at myself as my fantasy began to fade away. I withdrew my fingers from my wet panties and made my way to get a fresh pair.

How many times had this happened in the past three weeks? A dozen? Maybe two? I lost count. The scenery always changed. Jasper and I in the shower, on the kitchen counter, hunting. Whenever I began to lose myself in a fantasy something would trigger my mind to think of Edward and I was instantly guilty. I should not be fantasizing about someone other than my husband.

The night that Edward, Jasper and I had spent together was … amazing. They stirred something inside me that I didn't know I had. At first I was embarrassed at myself for what I had done. I shied away from Jasper, never allowing myself to be alone with him for fear of what I might do. The one time we were alone while we were hunting almost ended badly.

I knew Jasper felt something more than family love towards me. There were numerous times where the entire family would be hit with a wave of lust and I would look up, only to be met by Jasper's black eyes. I tried to not let Edward see my feelings for Jasper, but he knew. There was nothing I could hide from him.

I didn't know what to do with my newfound feelings for Jasper. First of all, I felt horrible. I was betraying my husband and my best friend. Alice had been overly understanding of the situation. I didn't want to do anything that would permanently affect her relationship with Jasper, let alone my relationship with Edward.

The odd thing about the whole situation was that knowing Jasper wanted me gave me a new sense of confidence. I had always had such a low self-esteem, something that did not change even when I became a vampire. It was exhilarating to know that I could have the same affect on others that I did on Edward. But what it really a good thing?

I was jolted out of my reverie by a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Bella it's me. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked as she walked into my room.

"Of course. What's up?"

"I know that you feel uncomfortable when I talk to you about this, but I have to." I cringed. She wanted to talk about Edward, Jasper, and I.

"Please, Bella, this is important." Something in her voice worried me.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to you before Edward comes back. Listen, I know you're extremely uncomfortable talking to me about you and Jasper being together but you need to understand that I'm okay with it. He told you once like I've told you over and over, we have an open relationship. It's not something that we take advantage of very much, but that's neither hear nor there.

"I know that your and Edward's sex life hasn't gotten any better like Edward was hoping it would so I'm hear to ask you a question. If you could would you be with Jasper again?"

I involuntarily gasped. Oh my God, was she really asking me that? Did I want to be with Jasper again? Absolutely. But would I? Well that was something totally different. Having sex with Jasper and Edward once meant it was a 'live in the moment because this is never going to happen again' thing. It would mean something different if we did it again but I didn't know what. More importantly why was she asking me if I wanted to be with Jasper again?"

"Umm, before I answer that question, I need to ask you one." I grabbed Alice's hands making her sit next to me. "I love you and you have been so understanding of the situation, but I can't help but wonder what you're getting out of this? I want to know what your opinion is."

"Bella," she placed one of her hands on my cheek, "right now I'm not worried about myself. If you must know my opinion I say go for it, but I want you to make this YOUR decision. You have my blessing." Alice smiled. "It will work out in the end. Now I have to go, Edward will be here in a minute."

"Alice, why did you ask me –" I was cut off my Alice waving her free hand in my face.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

Alice stood, hesitating for a second before kissing me goodnight. But it wasn't the normal peck that I was expecting. Her lips lingered on mine for a moment in a soft kiss. I pulled away shocked, my skin tingling. What the hell is that?

"Night Bella," Alice giggled as she danced out of the room.

I was left with no time to recover from Alice's kiss as Edward entered our room seconds later.

"Bella, is something wrong? You look … confused?" Edward asked, leaping to my side to cradle me in his arms. Did I want him to know what Alice had just done? No. I wasn't sure what he would make of what she did. Hell I didn't even know that!

"No, I'm fine." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. God, he still hated that word. "Really, I was thinking and wasn't expecting you. You've been coming back from your hunts earlier and earlier."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," he said taking me from his lap and placing me in front of him. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Please just listen to everything I have to say before you respond. Can you do that for me?"

Now I was scared. Rarely was Edward this serious. This must have been what Alice was talking about when she said I'd find out soon enough. But then that meant this had to do with Jasper! Realization dawned on me and I nodded for him to continue.

"I've been coming home earlier for reasons I'm ashamed to admit. I hope you'll forgive me for even thinking this." He took an unnecessary breath to calm himself. "I was afraid that you and Jasper were being intimate while I was away."

My mouth dropped. Was he serious?

"You really thought that Jasper and I wou-" Edward covered my mouth effectively silencing me.

"Please Bella you promised." He waited until he was satisfied that I wasn't going to open my mouth again. "Like I said, reasons I'm ashamed to admit. After talking to Jasper I realized that I was foolish to think that. Although, my thoughts were not without good reason. I know Jasper has been lusting over you and even though it's hard to admit, I'm fairly certain you have been lusting over him as well."

I hung my head in shame. God I was horrible. Edward was in agony, and I had put him through him there.

"Please, Isabella, look at me," he said lifting my chin till our eyes were level. "I'm not angry with you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I brought Jasper into bed with us which in turn brought you a pleasure you had not know before and then I immediately took that away from you. What else were you supposed to be left with besides a sense of longing."

What was I supposed to be left with? How about gratitude for my husband letting me sleep with another man? But no, he was right. I was selfish.

"I want to do something to help alleviate that feeling for you. Before I start I want you to know that I love you. I'll love you until the day I burn no matter what you decide. I want to bring Jasper back into bed with us, for more than one night. If the two of you are both willing I'd like him to join us until you no longer feel … that longing, until I can fulfill all your needs on my own. This is just about sex Bella. I don't want you to feel badly about it. I want you to be happy and satisfied in every way possible. This is something that Jasper can help us with. I know he can. I know he can bring us back to where we used to be.

Edward sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. My heart should have been breaking. I should have been sobbing in his arms and telling him that he was all I'd never need. I should have been apologizing for putting him in the pain that he was in. I should have been, but I wasn't. I was elated. If my heart still beat it would have been racing, betraying my emotions to Edward. I was going to be with Jasper again. I could turn all of my fantasies into reality, with a little modification to put Edward in the picture.

I spoke the only word that I felt I could say without Edward knowing how I truly felt. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Alright lovelies, review and await the lemons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I have returned. RL is being a whore and not always letting me feed my addiction. As always, THANK YOU to everyone that has been reviewing. I really do cherish them all.**

**Like I promised, lemons! Now let us hear from our lovely ladies.

* * *

  
**

**Alice POV**

Bella had the funniest look on her face while I skipped out of her room. She was so fun to mess with. Had I had visions of us being together? Yes, but only for them to be replaced by something else an hour later. I had only been with a woman once before for Jasper and she was out of mind before she was out of sight. Bella was different. I already loved her. If things got weird between any of us it would be horrible for the rest of the family. The whole situation was giving me a headache so I tried to not think about it.

Jasper was on his way back to our bedroom and Edward to his own. They had been talking about the whole 'Bella situation' and wanted to know what the women in the picture's opinions were. I knew Bella would say yes. I wanted to say yes too, but I needed to know what Jasper's true feelings were.

Ever since Edward, Bella, and Jasper has been together, he had been acting different. It was times like this that I envied Edward and his ability. I would have given anything to know what Jasper was thinking about all those times when he would unwillingly throw out a wave of lust. I would be lying if I said I didn't believe he was dreaming about Bella. I don't know why that was so hard to admit to myself. I'd shared him with women before, just like he'd shared me with men, and it never really mattered. I guess it all comes back to the fact that Bella is different from all of them.

Jasper was about to open the door and I wanted to keep the mood light. If he thought I was worried he might say what he thought I wanted to hear instead of answering me truthfully. Sassy. Sassy was what Jasper liked. As he turned the door handle I placed a hand on my hip and plastered a smile across my face.

Jasper walked through the door, a nervous grin on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my free hand to silence him. Even after all these years I could only contain my emotions from him for a few minutes. I needed those minutes to get my answers from him.

"We both know that I already know what you're here to talk to me about, but I do have some things I'd like to ask you. I want you to answer me straight up, no bullshit."

"As you wish," Jasper said smirking. There he goes trying to smooth me over with movie quotes. I'm not Buttercup and I don't see a six fingered man lurking around anywhere.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes darlin'."

"Would you like to have sex with Bella again?"

"Yes."

Obvious answer. I was expecting that one.

"Do you really think that you can help Edward and Bella or are you just in this for the fun of it?"

"A little bit of both."

_At least he's being truthful. That's what you wanted, Alice. Now you know he's in it to have fun too. So why can't you have a little fun too? _

"Can I tag along sometime?"

"Ha ha, yes!" Jasper laughed and scooped me up into his arms, the weary look finally off of his face. He leaned in to give me a soft, loving kiss.

"So would you like to go let Edward and Bella know the good news?" I asked squirming out of his arms and jumping towards the door.

"Hold your horses there. I told Edward that I would have an answer for him tomorrow so that he could have time to discuss this with Bella. I think we should wait till then, don't you?"

"No, I don't, Jasper. Edward will be done talking to Bella in 30 seconds and she will agree to the situation, just like I have. I think tonight would be a perfect time for a little impromptu sexing. After all, we were interrupted earlier and I have not had my _fill_ of you yet."

The bulge began to grow in Jasper's pants. I couldn't stand still I was so excited.

"Oh you little vixen," Jasper growled at me. "Let's go."

**Bella POV**

No sooner had I given Edward the toned down version of my yes answer then Jasper and Alice came knocking on our bedroom door.

"Come in," Edward answered.

Alice danced her way into the bedroom the same way she had danced herself out half an hour ago with Jasper in tow. I don't know how many times I've thanked God that I couldn't blush anymore, but here was one more time. Not only was I embarrassed at the fact that Alice had kissed me, but the last time Jasper had been in this room he had been here sans clothing.

"Hey Bella, Edward. How's it going? Everything settled?" Alice asked doing a horrible job at containing her enthusiasm.

"If you're asking if Bella has agreed to the situation, then the answer is yes. And I see that you have no qualms about it, but …," Edward paused listening to Alice's thoughts. "You want to do what?!" Edward yelled jumping off the bed. What the hell did Alice just say?

"Oh, Edward, don't be such a prude. It's not a horrible thing you know. It's just sex. It's about the four of us being able to give one another pleasure with no strings attached. It's as simple at that." Alice snapped her fingers.

The four of us? Was Alice actually thinking about joining in along with Jasper? That would explain the kiss she had given me earlier. Uhhh! Stupid know-it-all. Why couldn't she just come right out and say things instead of giving me stimuli that I didn't know how to process and worrying me to death all at the same time.

"I thought we could use tonight to get used to the idea of all being together in the same room. Alice and I will be together and you and Bella will be together. No exchanges or anything like that. We're just trying to get everyone to be comfortable." Jasper had been talking to Edward the entire time but he took a moment to turn towards me before he continued speaking. Like he was asking only me. Like he didn't care what Edward really thought. Like he was here for only me. The thought sent shivers down my spine. "If that's alright with you."

Edward looked at me, waiting for me to answer. Images of Jasper's naked body filled my mind. God I would do anything to see him that way again. Absolutely anything.

"Umm, yeah, that's fine with me. Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. If it's what you want, I'm fine with it," Edward replied.

I nodded my head, once again not trusting my voice to hide the excitement I was feeling.

"Well then that settles it," Jasper said, already unbuttoning his shirt and turning to Alice. "You strip and get on that end of the bed. I'm going to finish what I started earlier."

Alice stood at attention saluting him and giggled at me. She undid the zipper that ran down the length of her red dress letting it fall to the floor. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and her curvy body was fully exposed.

I had seen Alice naked before, but nothing like this. Not when she was filled with lust and ready to be satisfied.

She jumped onto Jasper's awaiting lap and the juices flooded out in between my legs. Whether because of Jasper's commanding voice or Alice's naked body I did not know. I didn't want to think about what that meant right now. Instead I turned my attention to Edward who was already staring at me.

"Bella." His voice was laced with desire. He had already stripped down to his boxers, his erection daring to peek through the hole. Did he have any idea what he was doing for me by allowing this whole situation to occur? I wanted to show him how much I appreciated it.

"Edward, sit on the edge of the bed." He did and I kneeled down in front of him, releasing his member from the confines of his clothing. I licked my lips, staring at the feast that was about to be mine. Slowly, I lowered my mouth onto him until he was situated deep in my throat.

"Shit, Bella," he hissed, thrusting himself all the way in. I stayed like that for a moment as I moved my throat muscles, squeezing and releasing his tip, milking him. He never lasted long when I did this. Tonight was going to be multiple orgasm night for Edward.

Edward pulled himself completely out of my mouth and thrust back in. Hard. _Damn, I wasn't expecting that_. I pushed down on his legs, steading him, and started with a slow pace.

"No, Bella. Faster. Do it faster." And there he was. The commanding Edward that hadn't appeared since last time Jasper was with us. Hearing him speak like that sent another wave of wetness to cover my thighs.

I chanced a glance at Jasper who now had Alice spread eagle on the bed positioning himself at her entrance. He slammed into her making the bed move several inches.

"Fuck, Jasper!" Alice screamed out. Damn he was good.

Edward grabbed my head and began moving me up and down at the pace he desired. He was moving so fast he would have snapped a human's neck. I felt Edward body tense and his member twitched in my mouth. He was so close. I exposed my teeth, letting them graze him as he thrust into me a final time pouring his heavenly fluid down my throat as he screamed out in ecstasy.

"Mmm, Edward. That was delicious," I said seductively. "Is is my turn now?"

He stood and made short order of my clothes, ripping them from my body. "Damn right it's your turn. That was phenomenal, love. Let me return the favor."

Edward threw me onto the bed and spread my legs to their breaking point. _That's right, Edward, be rough with me._ _I can take it._ He reached one hand between my thighs and slid a finger into my dripping core. I nearly had a spontaneous orgasm.

"Damn, Bella. You're so wet for me. I bet you taste wonderful right now." Edward removed his finger from me and licked it clean. "Yep, wonderful. Now let's see how tight you feel."

I looked over at Jasper in time to see him pull out of Alice and flip her over onto her knees. My eyes moved across his body taking all of him in. I could practically see his erection pulsing from the venom that was gathered there. He caught my eyes and smirked at me.

"Watch me," Jasper mouthed and he slammed into Alice at the same time Edward slammed into me, brining my attention back to him. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts creating the friction that I desired.

I could still see Jasper staring at me out of the corner of my eye as he had his way with Alice, who by the noises she was making, didn't seem to mind. I pulled Edward down to me so that our chests were flush with one another and positioned his face away from mine. I wanted to look at Jasper.

As soon as our eyes met, Jasper picked up the pace that he was pumping into Alice with. I couldn't look away from them. His hair was in disarray, his breathing ragged. Her breasts were almost smacking her in the face with the fierceness of Jasper's thrusts. I dug my nails into Edward's back willing him to go faster to match Jasper's speed.

I could feel my orgasm building up inside me as Edward accommodated my need.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned but _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper _was all that was running through my mind. He and Alice were so close. I could reach out and grab his rock hard ass or her exquisite breast.

All of a sudden Alice grabbed my face, forcing me to meet her stare. Her eyes were full of an animalistic hunger.

"Come with me, Bella. Come with me now." Alice moaned and I let myself fall over the edge with her. My walls clenched around Edward and another orgasm raked through my body as he spilled into me. Jasper was soon to follow, collapsing on top of Alice when he was finished.

The four of us laid there together for what seemed like hours. No one dared to moved. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. What was everyone else thinking? Would we be able to do this again? Did Edward realize that I was thinking about Jasper? And why did it take Jasper's presence for Edward to become so aggressive? Was it the competition? What worried me the most were the emotions that I felt for Alice. I wasn't quite sure yet what they were, but I would definitely never look at her the same way.

Finally Alice spoke. "Well it's time Jasper and I get to our own room before Carlisle comes in here. Edward, he wants to talk to you about our moving arrangements."

Oh no. With everything that has been happening I totally forgot about the family moving. It was time for a new school year to start and it had been almost six years since we had been to high school. Alice was of course the most enthusiastic about the situation. I, on the other hand, was dreading the move, not because of the prospect of starting high school over again, but because of the location. We would be making our next home in Alaska near the Denalis, and the meant Tanya.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm falling in love. Reviews make me want to jill, which in return makes me update faster. So let's here it ladies. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here I _finally_ give you the next chapter. I know, I'm horrible. It's been way too long. A time filled with computer crashes and a bitch-ass RL. But I'm back with a vengeance and reading to continue.**

**Side note: I'm going to do a little self pimping. Extra Member has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award under "Best Undiscovered Erotica!" My story with Puppymama0909, Sometime Around Midnight, is also nominated under "Best Collaboration." If the person that nominated me is reading, I'm very humbled. Thank you so much! **

**Here is the link to the Indie's: http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. I have fun with her creations.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Once our bags where situated in the car I turned to take a final look at the home we were all leaving behind. Upstate New York had been our home for the past few years and for the most part my time here resulted in fond memories. Our beautiful home situated deep in the forest reminded me so much of the house in Forks, the house I loved the most for no other reason than that's where I fell in love with Bella, and she with me. The New York two-story house was a dark earthy brown that made it blend in with its surroundings, the wall of floor to ceiling windows being the only thing to set it apart. Esme had planted a beautiful garden at the rear of the house filled with every type of wild flower you could imagine. The smell of the flowers mixed with the forest and the nearby waterfall filled my nose as I took a deep breath, burning the area's scent into my mind. While I was glad to be moving on to Alaska, I always felt a little sad leaving a house behind after my family and I spent so much time making it a home.

While I was enjoying my last few moments in New York, Alice was standing just off the porch tapping her foot and looking extremely impatient. Every few seconds she would let out a huff, glance at the house, and roll her eyes. Her obvious annoyance was quite cute and I couldn't resist the urge to tease her.

"Alice, it's a private plane. I don't think the pilot is going to leave without us."

"I _know_ that he isn't going to leave us, Edward, I just wish Rosalie and Emmett would hurry up. They're in there right now trying to figure out which places they have yet to defile and finding the best way to remedy that 'situation'," Alice said before turning towards the house and raising her voice, "and it's really quite annoying!"

Rosalie and Emmett emerged from the house, wide grins spread across both of their faces.

"C'mon, Alice, Rose and I were just having some last minute fun. I think we have every surface covered, don't we babe?" Emmett asked as he scooped Rosalie up in his arms, carrying her down the steps bridal style. Her only response was to giggle and smack his chest as he dropped her off next to her car. "So … are we ready to leave yet?"

"We're going to have to meet Carlisle, Bella, and Jasper at the airport. There was a minor misunderstanding with the car carriers. Apparently they didn't understand that we were going to Alaska and were a little agitated when they found out it was a week there and back," Alice chimed in and hopped gracefully into my Volvo. Even after I had to get rid of the original, I always had to have a Volvo in my possession.

The ride to the airport was calm and uneventful. Alice had picked up the newest fashion magazines before we left so I was able to drive in relative silence save the occasional delighted squeal from Alice.

When we arrived at our destination, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle were standing next to two large vehicle carriers. Carlisle was adamantly talking with one of the drivers, apologizing for the confusion and thanking him for agreeing to make the drive. Bella and Jasper looked relaxed, simply talking to one another. Bella waved as Alice and I exited the Volvo and made our way over to our respective spouse. I picked Bella up and twirled us around until she was laughing and Alice was shoving us toward the plane.

**********

Three hours into our journey, I had grown tired of Bella's disposition. Every time I tried to talk to her she would give me one word answers if she spoke at all. She was biting her lip almost the entire time and had only gotten through two pages in the book she was reading. I knew what was bothering.

"Bella, love, I don't understand why you let Tanya affect you this way. How many times has she come on to me since we've been married and I've done nothing? She did it just as many times before I ever met you and still, I did nothing. She's nothing in comparison to you. Ever since the day I met you and your scent called to me, I knew there would never be anyone else but you. You're truly amazing, Bella. I wish all of these years as a vampire had taught you that." I lifted her chin so her eyes could meet mine. After all this time she was still so unsure of herself.

"I understand that you don't want her, Edward. She's just so overwhelming. I can't always handle her when we visit. I've no idea what's going to happen."

I squeezed her hand and spent the rest of the plane ride in a tense silence.

**********

The drive from where the airplane dropped us at to the cabin seemed quick and before I knew it we were sitting in the drive-way of our new home. The Denali's were already waiting for us at the cabin, wanting to welcome us to the area. Everyone, even Carlisle, was so excited that they jumped from the vehicle as soon as it was in park. I chuckled at my family and turned to see how Bella was doing.

"Are you ready, love?" I asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Bella smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Being the last two out of the SUV, Bella and I were able to watch our family and the Denali's happily mixing. Eleazar was already talking to Carlisle about when he was going to start working at the hospital. Esme and Carmen were also chatting about some last minute details of the cabin. Rosalie and Emmett were heading toward the garage, Rosalie needing to make sure Esme had it fully stocked. Alice, with Jasper rolling his eyes by her side, was buzzing with excite while she, Kate, and Irina where already planning a shopping trip to the newly constructed Anchorage mall.

Almost instantaneously the calm mood that the two mixing families had created was shattered by that one member of the Denali clan that I knew was bound to cause problems. _Seems like she's starting early._

"Edward!!" Tanya ran screaming and jumped into my arms without a glance at Bella standing right next to me. "I've missed you! It's been way too long since you were here last. Why is that?"

Tanya's mind was screaming at me, _"Damn, Edward. You look better than I could have ever remembered. I can't wait to get you away from that wife of yours. Where is she?"_ It was then that she took a moment and noticed both of our families standing around us, Bella a few inches away from our bodies. _"Oh, there she is. I can't believe I didn't notice her there." _ Sarcasm rang threw Tanya's mind as she turned toward Bella.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" jumping down, Tanya plastered an over enthusiastic smile on her face before grabbing Bella in a hug.

"I'm fine Tanya, thank you. How are –" Bella began, only to be cut off by Tanya yelling her greetings at Carlisle. Bella looked totally defeated. As Tanya moved around to each family member I drew her into my arms to whisper in her ear, "Are you alright, love?"

"I'll be alright. It's just … I can't … I don't know." Bella was biting her lip showing me that she was nervous when she finally allowed me to lift her face to mine. My fingers made their way to her mouth, wanting to release her lip from the abuse that she was putting it through. I kissed her quickly, trying to ease her. Her body relaxed into mine and I smiled, thankful that she allowed herself to be comforted.

After everyone said their initial hellos, we made our way into the cabin that was to be our home for at least the next four years. Esme had been coming here regularly for the past couple of months decorating and getting the place ready. It was magnificent. While the house was quite a bit larger than you would expect a log cabin to be, it still had that cozy feeling that I associated with them. As I scanned the room I noticed a new baby grand piano sitting in the corner by the fireplace. _How long has it been since I've played?_ My fingers ached to touch the cold black and white keys and my body moved across the room of its own accord. I was on the bench ready to play when Tanya came up behind me.

"Oh, Edward, will you play something for me? You play so beautifully and it's been forever since I've heard you." Tanya sat down close to me, leaving me only enough room to move my arm.

My answer was to start mindlessly playing a Beethoven concerto. We had only been here for an hour and already Tanya was starting to wear on my nerves. Why did she insist on pursuing me after I was already married? It was almost as if she relished in Bella's always present discomfort around her. I decided to let myself get lost in the music and tried to push the annoying sexual images that Tanya was throwing my way.

As I neared the end of the song, Tanya placed her hand on my upper thigh, another wide smile on her face. I nearly jumped when I heard Bella's small voice.

"I'm going to hunt. I'll see you all in the morning," Bella said as she made a weak attempt at smiling before running out the door and towards the tree line.

Tanya chuckled when Bella was gone. _"What's wrong with Bella? She seemed … upset."_ Another giggle and Tanya stood, leaving me on the bench alone.

Should I run after her? She said she was just going to hunt. Maybe she hadn't seen Tanya touching me. After all today had been extremely stressful for Bella, maybe I should give her some time to be alone? If she had wanted me to go with her she would have asked, wouldn't she?

As I was persuading myself to stay at the cabin, Alice's mind shouted at me. _"Edward! I'd follow her if I were you. She needs you."_

Not being one to argue with Alice, and thinking myself a fool for trying to convince myself that Bella was alright, I quickly stood from my position on the couch and ran after Bella. She was already far into the forest by the time I made it outside, but she would be easy enough to find. Nothing smelled like my Bella. The floral scent that I grew endeared to while she was human had thankfully carried itself through her change and I quickly picked it up and threw myself at full speed in its direction. Seconds later I came upon Bella crouched over a moose, draining him of his last ounce of blood.

_So she really did want to hunt._

Bella laid the dead animal down as gently as possible when she was finished. Even after all these years she still felt sorry for having to take the lives of our prey. I was about to turn around and head back to the cabin when three things happened all at once: The wind picked up, blowing Bella's hair around her and assaulting my sense of smell with her mouthwatering scent; Bella stood and faced me, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth; and Bella's shirt was torn fully exposing one of her nipples to me. I instantly felt my pants strain against my growing erection.

I flung myself in Bella's direction, smashing her into the nearest tree and making her gasp. My tongue pushed past my lips, licking the blood from Bella's face while my hips pushed themselves into her stomach. I was rewarded with a groan and the smell of Bella's arousal filled the air, increasing my own arousal. My lips crashed into her's and my hands moved of their own violation across her body.

"God, Bella. Do you know the things that you do to me? That I want to do to you?" My mind was racing with possibilities while my hands continued their journey across her body and my mouth switched to assaulting her neck.

_Taking Bella against this tree. _

_Bella on her knees, me filling her mouth. _

_Bella quivers around my fingers while my palm is filled with her juices._

The graphic images in my mind were only fueling the fire that was raging in my groin. As my hand reached Bella's exposed nipple, I took it in between my fingers. The feel of her already hardened nipple made my member twitch and I involuntarily pinched down on her.

A panged expression crossed Bella's face. I jumped back as far as possible from her, disgusted with myself. _I had hurt her._

"Oh my God, Bella! Please forgive me. I didn't mean to." All sense of arousal exited by body as I pleaded with Bella to forgive me. Her face was blank. "Please tell me, are you okay?"

"Edward, there's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't –"

"Bella! I hurt you! Please don't try and make me feel better." I slowly made my way back to Bella, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm really okay, Edward, please don't beat yourself up about it. Let's just head back to the cabin." Even though Bella said she was fine, her face said something different. She gave me a sad smile as she grabbed my hand, leading us back to the house.

The walk back was silent. I was too ashamed to talk. I knew that I hadn't really hurt Bella in the sense that I could have hurt her if she were human, but I still caused her pain. Pain while I was trying to give her pleasure! I shouldn't her let myself get caught in the moment like that. Bella deserved me to treat her better than that. She needed to be worshipped, not man handled by her lustful husband. I wouldn't let myself get out of control again.

* * *

**A/N: Edward, Edward, Edward. Review and let me know what you're thinking about him right now. **

**Don't forget to head over to the Indie's and vote for all those author's that should have their stories recognized.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to you wonderful reviewers, keep em' coming. Hmm, were people a little upset with Edward last chapter? He has some issues, doesn't he? Hopefully this will make up for some of the anger he instilled.**

**SMeyer owns Twilight.**

**I own a corrupted mind and a Twilight addiction. Those two combined result in things like Extra Member, whose story line I also own.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Hurt me? He actually thought he hurt me? He had done the exact opposite. Edward smashing me up against a tree and pinching my nipple was one of the most erotic experiences of my life. But then he had to ruin it, letting himself think the most absurd thoughts. I thought that after I was changed Edward would be able to do whatever he wanted to me without the fear of hurting me, but apparently he still thought of me as a fragile being. Would I ever cease to be that breakable human girl to him?

And then there was Tanya. She was relentless with her advances and I could only imagine the kinds of thoughts she was throwing Edward's way. I knew none of it was his fault and that he didn't want any of it, but at the same time he did nothing to stop. I wondered if he would just sit there and take it if she were to rip his pants off and start giving him a blow job.

I had to keep my mouth shut on our walk back to the cabin for fear of raging on Edward.

When we reached the house Edward ran inside to grab me a shirt since the one I was wearing was quite revealing. While I was waiting in the shadows, the front door opened as the Denali clan left for the evening. I couldn't have been happier to see them go. I took a step back to try and get around the corner of the house without any of them seeing me and my foot landed on a fallen branch. The noise wasn't audible to the human ear, but there were vampires a few feet from me and of course, Tanya was the one closest. My arms were around my chest, so my naked body was not exposed to her, but that didn't stop Tanya was laughing at the state I was in and wiggling her fingers over her shoulder at me as she walked away.

As if he had been right behind her for some reason, Edward was next to exit the house, a sweater in his hand. I grabbed it from him and walked inside without a word.

"Bella –," Alice started as I walked through the living room but decided better and stopped herself when she saw the look I had on my face. Like a child throwing a temper tantrum I went to my bedroom, threw the door shut and jumped onto the bed.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to know that my behavior was horrible and began to feel ashamed of myself. I got up and grabbed a clean white shit from my already stocked closet intent on apologizing to Alice for being so rude. Apparently Jasper had different plans. When I walked out of my closet, he was sitting there on the bed. Our eyes met and he motioned for me to sit down next to him to which I obliged.

"Mind tellin' me why your and Edward's emotions are going crazy?" Jasper asked. His voice was sincere and I knew he was here to be my friend. I let everything go. I told him about Tanya and how crazy it made me that Edward never did anything to stop her. I told him about Edward coming to me in the woods and how aroused I was and then how angry I was when he thought he had hurt me.

Jasper's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke.

"Bella, you have to remember that Edward was born in 1901 and raised to be a complete gentleman, even in the bedroom. If you had met and been married then the two of you would probably have only done it missionary style for decades, if not the entire span of your sex life. I can only imagine that he interpreted whatever look you had on your face to be painful."

"Don't give me that, Jasper. You were born way before Edward was and you're nothing like that."

"I've always been somewhat of a rebel, darlin'," Jasper chuckled, flashing me a sideways grin, a grin that I had dubbed Jasper's version of Edward's crooked smile, and it elicited the same reactions from my body. I moved my hips, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable wetness that had pooled in between my legs without Jasper noticing.

It was a stupid attempt. Not only could Jasper see me squirming but he could undoubtedly sense my arousal through my emotions. He chuckled again and I bit my lips in embarrassment, thanking God that I could no longer blush. I would have been a deep crimson if it were possible.

"You know you don't need to be embarrassed about your emotions anymore. They are totally normal, especially after what we've been doing this past month. You often have the same effect on me," Jasper admitted.

"I do?"

"Yes, of course. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?!" Jasper asked, taking on a perplexed tone.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed the reaction I sometimes had on Jasper. I could tell the difference in the way he acted around me almost immediately after that first time when he, Edward, and I had been together. I often caught him staring at me out of the corner of his hungry eyes, or over the top of whatever book his was pretending to read, trying to shield his stares from our family. He would sometimes walk closer than necessary to me, occasionally brushing our skin together or tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear while we were talking. He did none of these things while we were in the company of the rest of our family, especially Edward. If my emotions were nothing to be ashamed of, then why did he feel he had to hide his from everyone?

"Yes, I have, Jasper, but I thought it was because you were a guy." Sex brought around those kinds of feelings in guys all the time, right?

"It has nothing to do with me being a man and everything to do with you being who you are." Jasper cupped my face in his hands, bringing my forehead to his lips. "Isabella," he whispered as he left a sweet lingering kiss on my cool skin. His actions did nothing to calm the flow of juices that had begun collecting in my panties, my body still unsatisfied from its let down in the woods.

"Jasper," I spoke so softly that I could barely hear myself. My body instinctually inched itself closer, wanting whatever Jasper was willing to give. When my thigh found Jasper's, my hand moved to his hair twisting his blonde locks in between my fingers and pulling him ever closer. He hadn't moved his lips from my forehead and my mind started to think that this wasn't what he wanted when one of his hands left my face and made its way down my neck to grip my shoulder. He finally ended the kiss on my forehead and I was able to pull Jasper's face level with mine, positioning his mouth right where I wanted it. I kept my eyes closed. This moment felt too good to be real and I didn't want to open my eyes just to have it fade away.

I didn't have to do anything to make that happen. Just before the gap between our mouths was closed, Jasper decided to speak, "Bella, wait." Finally opening my eyes and allowing myself to take in his face, Jasper's eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were filled with a sadness and a want I could only imagine matched my own.

My assumption must have been true because Jasper's voice was soft and smoothing when he spoke. "I want to try something, Bella. Please, give me a moment?" Jasper rose, detangling himself from my arms and heading for the door. I nodded my head, allowing him the escape he desired.

Chagrined, I sat in silence while Jasper was away. It took only seconds of his absence for my mind to clear and I realized I had almost made a very foolish decision. Even though Edward had allowed Jasper and I to have sex, we hadn't really discussed what that really meant, and I doubt he had intended for Jasper and I to be intimate alone. I was suddenly relieved that Jasper had wanted to leave and I stood, ready to do the same, when the door opened.

Jasper, closely followed by Edward, walked back into the room. Edward looked nervous. Jasper looked sexy, and I was intrigued.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" Jasper asked slyly.

"Not anymore," I said, trying to match his bravado.

"Good, because the three of us have some work to do. But first, Bella, is there something you'd like to let Edward know about what happened earlier today?" Jasper asked.

_Asshole_, I thought. Edward looked at me at the mention of his name, his expression more dismal than nervous now. He still thought he had hurt me. Fine, if Jasper wanted me to do this now, then I would, but I didn't see what help it would do. I had told Edward earlier that he hadn't hurt me and he didn't believe me then, why would he now?

"Edward, when we were in the woods earlier and you …" I stopped myself mid-sentence. Why could I talk to Jasper about sexual things but when I tried to talk to my own husband, I turned into the nervous teenage I used to be? "When you pinched me, it truly didn't hurt. It felt good." I looked out the window only checking for Edward's reaction out of the corner of my eye. It was just as I thought it would be. Edward started shaking his head from side to side, once again not believing what I said to him. Maybe this was why I didn't like to talk to him about our sex life?

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly snapped it shut and whipped his head in Jasper's direction. Great! Now they were talking about me and I couldn't even be part of the conversation. The anger started to build inside of me. I made my way to exit the room, shoving my way past Edward and Jasper. Immediately I was stopped dead in my tracks. Someone had grabbed my arm. Edward had grabbed my arm. I spun on the spot, ready to smack him when he spoke.

"You … you liked that?" Edward asked incredulous. Jasper was smirking while my mouth was hanging open as realization dawned on my husband.

"I more than liked it! Edward, it made every part of my body tingle! I don't think I've ever wanted you more than I did in that moment." By this time all anger had dissipated. I was simply relieved that Edward was finally going to believe me, and Jasper had helped.

"Now the two of you came to me because you knew you needed help in the bedroom, correct?" Jasper spoke up. Edward and I both nodded our heads. "Well I think I know one way to help. I need both of you to do whatever I say, starting now."

Edward squeezed my arm and I turned to look at him. He was checking to make sure that I was okay with this. It wasn't even a question for me. I was ready before Jasper even opened his mouth. But Edward still needed confirmation, so I nodded my head, letting him know that everything was alright.

"Bella, go sit on the bed," Jasper said, interrupting my moment with Edward, but I wasn't going to complain. Edward released me and I sat of the edge of the bed facing him.

"Edward, it looks like Bella is overdressed, why don't you remedy that problem." Edward moved as Jasper talked, grabbing my shirt in his hands. Edward's eyes were smoldering and the level of my arousal went up a notch. He ripped my shirt open, not wanting to take the time to undo each button, and sent the tiny objects flying around the room. He leaned around me to unclasp my bra and my breath hitched when he placed a kiss on the spot of sensitive skin behind my ear that I loved so much before returning to his standing position in between my spread legs.

"Do what you did to her in the woods earlier tonight that she loved so much," Jasper's voice rang out from across the room. Edward immediately pinched down on one of my exposed nipples and I threw my head back letting out a moan. "See that face, Edward, that's pleasure, not pain, now grab the other one." Edward reached out with his other hand and took my free nipple in between his fingers. He began rolling my peaks back and forth and I nearly came on the spot. I could feel Edward's erection on my knee and I pushed up into his groin making him hiss.

"No, Bella, let Edward do this," Jasper snapped. The lever went up one more notch on my arousal scale. "Edward, take off Bella's panties, but leave that skirt on."

Edward removed his left hand from my breast and reached under my skirt to find my already soaked panties. Like my shirt, he ripped them from my body, trailing his index finger along my slit on his way out to discard the pile of fabric. I jumped at his touch and he smirked at me.

I couldn't figure out which I liked more: Jasper's commanding voice or Edward actually doing what Jasper was telling him to do.

"Bella, you may take off Edward's pants now. It looks like something is waiting to be released." It was like Jasper knew what each of us needed because I was about to scream before he spoke for want of seeing Edward naked.

I scooted off the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning Edward's pants. Jasper had taken a seat behind Edward. As I lowered myself so that my face was level with Edward's groin, I spread my legs wide, fully exposing myself to Jasper. His groan told me that he saw and my arousal was pushed up one more notch. Returning my attention to the man in front of me, I slid my fingers underneath the waist of his pants and pushed them to the floor. I greedily took in the sight that was in front of me. Edward's body never seemed to cease amazing me. I placed a feather light kiss on his member seeing it twitch before rising to take my position back on the bed.

"Bella, lay down and let Edward do whatever he wants to do to you." I immediately did what Jasper commanded. Edward was quick to follow, placing one leg in between mine so that his straining erection was resting on my thigh. His left hand made its way toward my center tracing my lips with his index and middle finger as he lowered his face to kiss me. His lips met mine and the fire started to burn between us as our mouths moved together hungrily taking the other one in.

"Bella, you've never been this wet before," Edward spoke for the first time and his voice was deep and dark and I loved it. He slammed his fingers inside me, and I was running out of notches. "It's extremely tempting. There are so many things I'd like to do to you right now, but I don't think I can stay out of you for much longer."

"So, don't," I gasped grabbing a fistful of hair with one hand and his erection in the other. "I need you inside me, Edward, please."

He wasted no time in positioning himself at my core. Instead of plunging into me as I expected him to, he began rubbing his head up and down across my clit. I began whimpering, begging him to enter me, but he seemed to be enjoying my pleasant discomfort. Finally, right before I lost control, he threw himself forward, sliding into me, and coming to an instant halt.

"Damnit, Bella, you're wetter than I thought," Edward grunted.

"Don't stop, Edward, she's not ready for you to stop yet," Jasper instructed, putting Edward back on task.

Edward began thrusting into me at a semi-face pace, but I wanted more. He moved his face to my chest and took one of my nipples into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it at the same rhythm he was sliding into me at. Edward's new position allowed my eyes to fall upon Jasper who had reached his hand inside his pants to slowing rub himself, not enough to satisfy himself, but just enough so that he didn't explode sitting there watching us.

Edward bit down on me especially hard, making me growl and bringing my attention back to him. I was loving every bit of this new side of him. I dug my nails into his back, willing him to go faster. He moved to his knees and I threw my leg around his waist, slamming myself onto him so he was fully inside of me.

"I dare say our Bella likes it rough, Edward. Give her what she likes." Jasper's voice was becoming strained. I could feel his waves of lust rolling onto Edward and I and it only fueled the inferno we were being consumed in. Hearing Jasper say that I was 'their' Bella I was suddenly out of notches. As Edward complied with Jasper's instructions going at a pace we had never achieved before, my body exploded and I screamed digging my nails into Edward's back and forcing him to spill into me.

It took several minutes before my body would stop shuddering. I couldn't believe what we had just done was real. I started giggling I was so happy which created a weird sensation since Edward was still seated fully inside me and I giggled some more. Edward looked up at me, a hurt expression starting to come across his face.

"Edward, that was the most amazing thing I think we've done. I'm … you … it was just perfect." I was at a loss for words. His crooked smile spread across his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. We laid there, still connected, simply staring at one another and caressing each other's body.

Neither of us noticed Jasper escaping the room we were so engrossed in one another. He deserved a lot for tolerating the whole experience. However, sometime during the night I thought I could hear Alice's distant screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Jasper. Who else thinks he deserves something special? Let me know, review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After this sentence we're just going to completely ignore my epic update fail. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

When Bella fisted her fingers in my hair, willing me closer with every ragged breath she took, I've never wanted to take a person more than in that moment. It wasn't only my groin that was yearning for her, but something deep in my chest ached, longing for her to deepen her touch, to feel her tiny frame enveloped in my arms.

I knew my feelings had been changing for Bella over the past month, but it wasn't until that moment, sitting there next to Bella, our lips barely parted, that I finally allowed myself to think that we could be something more. Ever since the first time she, Edward, and I had been together I noticed my behavior around her had changed. When we would walk together in the forest, I would, consciously or unconsciously I didn't know, step closer to her so that if her stride were to sway our skin would touch. I found myself constantly watching her, surprised about the little things she did that I had missed the past 60 years. She always turned the pages of whatever she was reading with her right ring finger. When she was concentrating, the faintest hint of a wrinkle would form just at the edge of her left eye. She would always wait for Alice to start complaining before she would repaint her finger nails. Whenever she caught me staring at her, she would instantly become aroused, though I thought that was a new development and not something I had been missing. And when she removed her wedding ring before hunting, she always kissed it before sliding it off her finger.

Thinking about how tenderly Bella treated her wedding ring was what had made me stop the kiss from happening. Even though Bella and Edward were having problems, she still loved him dearly and no matter what I was feeling for her, I wouldn't let her do anything that she or I would regret later.

And I loved my wife. I _**knew**_ that I was in love with Alice, and as much as I had wanted to lavish Bella's entire body, I wanted to do it to Alice more. At least that's what I kept telling myself, and it had been working. I had decided to push whatever I was feeling for Bella aside and do what Edward had asked me to do: I would help, rather than interfere, with his and Bella's love life.

That was the mindset I was in when I sought out Edward and brought him to Bella; and when I made her tell him how she liked it when he had pinched her nipple; and when I had begun giving them instructions. But when Bella had knelt in front of Edward and spread her legs, exposing all her glory to me, it was all too easy to imagine myself in Edward's place. In that moment I had only wanted to bury myself in between her thighs and taste that sweet nectar that I had been denied for over a month.

I don't know why or how I stopped myself, but I was grateful that I had when Bella and Edward finished, holding each other so tenderly it made my heart ache. I had slipped out of the room and ran to my own to once again work out my sexual frustrations about Bella with Alice.

And here I was now, lying in bed with Alice, trying to enjoy the sensation of our naked bodies intertwined to no avail. Even though Alice's face was resting on my chest I could still make out her troubled features. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke up before me.

"Jasper?" she asked, lifting her head to look at me.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked trying to get her to smile as I forced my accent to take over my speech, which usually worked, but not tonight. She grinned, but nothing reached her eyes. They were so sad and I couldn't help but think back to that first night when I had returned to Alice waiting for me in our bedroom. She had looked this sad after her vision.

"How do you think Edward and Bella are doing?"

I don't know what I was expecting her to ask me, but that definitely was not it. Why would that be making her so sad?

"They're actually doing much better tonight, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last. It barely lasted a week the first time. I just hope Bella can start talking to Edward and the prude can finally realize what it is she wants," I said.

_That's not completely true because then there would be no more need for me and I don't think I'm ready to give this up yet. _

"I love you, Jasper. Just please, remember that," Alice said, reaching for my face and placing a chaste kiss on my chin.

I made no response. There was no need. I wasn't quite sure where this whole arrangement was going, but apparently whatever decisions I made they would all lead me to the same place; a place where Alice needed to remind me that she loved me, and I would have to remember that I loved her above everything. I tried to contain the sorrow that was surging through me at the thought that I would have to be reminded that I loved Alice. I had to do something to make up for whatever I was going to do.

Gripping her tightly I hummed to her until the rising sun peaked over the horizon and shone through our window making our skin glisten in its light. Alice detangled herself from my grasp and smiled a genuine smile at me before hopping out of bed to spend the next hour in the closet picking out our outfits for the day

Alice and Bella, though I think the latter was forced, spent most of the day at the computer ordering the newest Fall fashion because "we can't start at a new school looking like yesterday's garbage." Alice was overly excited about starting school as normal. The prospect of new friends to be made always resulted in a fit a giggles from her. Even though we all knew that most people avoided us like the plague, her enthusiasm made me smile.

Edward and I were playing a game of chess, watching our women. Every once in a while Bella would turn around and catch Edward's eyes. They would smile at each other and all I could feel was love rolling off the both of them. It made me that much happier of my decision to stay out of their love making the night before.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled upstairs halfway through her time at the computer. "If you don't dismount Emmett right now you're going to miss out on the last of the Gucci boots! I can't seem to remember what size you wear," she teased. A loud thud and a second later Rosalie was downstairs brushing her hair back and swearing.

"Alice, I told you not to start without me, damnit. Couldn't you have waited a few minutes for me?" Rosalie huffed as she pulled up a chair next to the girls.

"Yes, but I told you three hours ago that we were starting. Couldn't you have waited to have THAT," Alice said, pointing to Rosalie's crotch, "filled by THAT?" Alice redirected her finger towards the stairs where a boisterous Emmett came crashing down.

Bella laughed at Alice's joke, unintentionally gaining the interest of Emmett.

"Little sis, I can assure you that there's nothing funny about this." Emmett teasingly thrust his hips into the air a couple times. "I can show you if you'd like." Bella bit her lip and looked down at her shifting feet.

"C'mon, Emmett, stop. You know that shit still embarrasses the hell out of her," I spoke up. Bella might not be able to blush anymore but I could still feel her embarrassment. I thought I was being a good guy.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Don't want me picking on your girlfriend?" Emmett laughed.

Bella's doe eyes shot up towards mine as a dozen different emotions ran through her. Edward nearly dropped his chess piece and his eyes matched those of his wife. _What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_

"Wooow, what's everyone freaking out about?" Emmett asked, taking in our faces. "It's not like you guys have been quiet during you're little escapades, not that it would have helped with our freaky deaky super natural hearing. To each his own, right? I must say I'm a little disappointed that you didn't ask me to join." Emmett cracked a smile, determined to keep the mood light. Surprisingly, Bella was the one to aid in his attempts.

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that that thing you're so proud of there, isn't all that you make it out to be seeing how Rose would rather buy shoes than keep riding it," Bella jibed at him.

We all looked at each other before cracking up, filling the house with laughter.

"Ouch, sister, ouch," Emmett said, standing up from the floor where his laughter had taken him. A split second later he had Bella pinned down, tickling her wherever he could.

The rest of the day was uneventful. There were no more mentionings of Bella being my "girlfriend." Esme had come inside during the tickling fight to make sure none of her new furniture had been ruined, effectively ending the previous conversation. Even if she knew about our extracurricular activities I knew she would never mention that knowledge.

Carlisle had come home near midnight. The local hospital staff had desperately needed his help and he was more than willing to oblige them. He had taken Emmett and Edward hunting with him shortly after his return, wanting to be home in time to make it back to the hospital for the morning shift.

And Alice, she needed some alone time with her closet. After ordering too many thousands of dollars worth of new clothing, space needed to be made. She had disappeared to our room hours ago. That left Bella and I alone. We were contently sitting by the fireplace, each reading our respective novels. I had to add one more item to the list of things I was noticing about Bella: she made me happy. I think I had a permanent grin on my face the entire time we were reading. That was until Bella shifted her position, spreading her legs in front of me. Thank God she was wearing pants today. My mind instantly began replaying the events of the previous night and a bulge soon formed in the front of my jeans.

It didn't take long for Bella to notice the change in my mood. Hell, I had all but dropped the book from my hands as I lost myself to my memories. Her mood immediately changed to match mine when her eyes swept over my straining erection.

"Bella, I –" The sound of a falling shoe box cut me off, reminding me that Alice was in our room. Alice! A new smile crawled onto my face as a way to make up for whatever I was going to do in the future came into mind.

"Come with me, darlin'," I said, grabbing Bella's hand. "I think Alice needs our help."

She made no protest as I laced our fingers together and lead us to the back bedroom.

One good thing about Alice's shopping addiction: her collection of lingerie was extensive to say the least. When I pushed the door open, there she stood, wearing a black corset and a matching thong. The corset wrapped up around her shoulders, pushing her breasts up and leaving them bare and exposed to Bella and I to see. As I tore my eyes away from her hardened nipples I caught sight of her feet. _Red stilettos, just for me_. My member twitched, begging to be released from the confines of the God forsaken pants I was wearing.

"I've been waiting for you two for far too long," Alice said before she sped towards me, smashing her mouth against mine. I could feel her lips curve into a smile as she reached over to take Bella's free hand.

Nervousness instantaneously surged through Bella. Alice pulled away from me, the smile still wide on her face, and moved to stand in front of Bella. She took the back of her hand and slowly ran it across Bella's check. Her slender fingertips ghosted along the line of Bella's jaw and up across her lips. Bella's mouth opened at Alice's touch and she was calmed without any help from me.

I felt my own smile form at just how amazing these two women were, and how they were both about to be mine.

"Jazzy baby," Alice spoke, not looking away from Bella, "it's time for you to leave now."

"Excuse me?" The words were out of my mouth before I could think about them. Me leave? It had been my idea for Bella and I to run back here together. I had every intention of making a reality the dozen of images that had been running through my mind. What did Alice think she was doing here? I started my lips to protest, but quickly stopped when she turned my way, a stern look on her face.

"Jasper, you need to leave," Alice repeated. And Alice always got her way.

Bella squeezed my hand before she dropped it and I walked out of the room leaving behind the two women who were entirely interested in each other, and not at all in me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anyone that started reading this forever ago and came back. Much obliged. **


End file.
